Super S Fighter
by DMan51
Summary: A Mario story that begins an aventure to gather three rare items, three soon to be explorers decided to go for a expedition to seach for an artifact,and invites the Mario Bros to join in. What evil lies in the Mushroom Kingdom.


_Arthur Notes: This is my first story, it features Yoshi from the Mario series, Pikachu from Pokemon series, and Kirby the titular character. In this story Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby can talk, with the absence of humans, and this is mainly a Mario story. I'm a beginner so support me. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related._

**Super S Fighters**

**Chapter 1: The three buffoons in town**

Brrrrrn , Brrrrn, Brrrrn, the alarm rang for several minutes until Yoshi woke up, "man how long did I sleep." After Yoshi brush his teeth, he opened his refrigerator and pick out some berries. "Hmm not enough berries, I'll go pick some more" the dinosaur thought. Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong… the bell kept on ringing. "Coming Yoshi shouted, as he opened the door one of his best friends who is none other than Pikachu.

"What sup" said Pikachu offering Yoshi a hand shake, as Yoshi shook his hand… frzzzz, "Ahhhhhh," Yoshi cried. "Hahahaha" the young pokemon laughed, "it never fails". "That's not funny" the dinosaur mutter under his breath. "I couldn't resist", Pikachu giggled, his face turned from a happy expression to a shocked one, he can see the trees and plants, berries ranging from red, blue, green, sprouting at his living room, a wooden table, a book shelf filled with old dusty books, a lab kit with a tank of lab ants, a small refrigerator, and a 20 inch T.V, having along a pond at the backyard, with more berry trees around his house.

"Oh wow your house is…. How should I said this, nice", Pikachu said with a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah you get use to it", Yoshi said aware of the sarcasm. "So want to do some exploring around the Mushroom Kingdom" Pikachu said. Sure, "Yoshi can use a little exercise, Yoshi said happily." But first let see if Kirby wants to join us in are expedition." Pikachu pointed out.

Mean while not too far from Yoshi's house lied a cabin near the kingdom, Kirby can be seen in his small room watching a very old scary movie, eyes blood red from watching a 12 hour marathon. Then came a heavy bang on the door. Pikachu groan in anger as he keep banging the door. Yoshi looked at Pikachu then sigh, "Pikachu Yoshi think Kirby must be going through his ritual watching those cheap old scary movies again." He then notice one of the windows were opened. "Hey we can go through that window" the dinosaur pointed out.

Without saying a word Pikachu stopped then quickly ran through the window, "wait for Yoshi! Yoshi yelled. After they jump through the window they saw Kirby sitting on his small sofa still frozen from the movie. "Scare the puff ball" Pikachu wispered to Yoshi. "SURPRISE!!!" Both Yoshi, and Kirby tackle the petrified pink ball. All three of them began play fighting. "Hahaha!!! I knew you two were coming." Kirby said with a huge grinned. "So what brings you guys around."

Pikachu stare at Yoshi, then face Kirby and said "we're going to this expedition to search this 3000 year old artifact, it is said that whoever obtain it will become the riches man in the world so want to join us?" Also we might even come across to meet the famous explorer." Kirby's smile grew even wider of course I'll join you guys!" As Pikachu, Kirby, and Yoshi walked out the cabin, Yoshi suddenly stopped. "Hey what digs?" Pikachu said. "Yoshi got an ideal, we can ask Mario and Luigi if they want to join us." Pikachu's face started from uncertainty to a huge smile on his face. "That's a good Ideal Yoshi Pikachu said" they can definite protect us from any villains that roam the lands."

"I'm hungry, can we eat something first." Kirby exclaim, Yoshi sigh once again then said "you should of at home a wile back."

Unbeknownst to them a shadow figure with glowing red eyes watched the trio from a bush afar the lake.

Arthur Notes: _I know this chapter a bit short right now so it introduces the three primary characters, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Kirby, don't worry Mario and the others will make their roles in the next chapter. _


End file.
